All American Girl
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song by Carrie Underwood. It's about father/daughter relationships between Charlie and Bella, Edward and Renesmee, and the lover relationship between Bella and Edward.


**A.N-I know a few things in the song aren't exactly true in the Twilight world, but oh well. Just read please. Carrie Underwood is like on of my favorite singers. First it's Charlie/Bella, then Edward/Bella, and then Edward/Renesmee

* * *

**

Father/Daughter-**Charlie and Bella**

_Since the day, they got married  
He'd been dreaming of a little baby  
Boooooy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football  
And be his pride and  
Joooooy_

Charlie Swan looked at his wife and laughed, a deep hearty laugh that came from his soul. He hugged his wife and spun her around. He couldn't believe it. In just seven months, he would be a dad.

He hoped for a boy, someone he could fish with. Sure, Billy was great, but there was nothing in the world better then fishing with your son. Or, in his case, since he didn't have one yet, your dad.

_He could already see him  
Holding that trophy  
Leading his team to  
State_

And football. Charlie liked that and hoped his kid did too. They could watch it together, just the two of them. He knew Renee didn't like sports.

_But when the nurse came in  
With a little  
Pink blanket,  
All those big dreams  
Chaaaaanged_

Charlie held Renee's hand as she brought their child into the world. He whispered encouraging things in her ear, smiling at her reassuringly. When it was done, the nurse introduced them to their daughter.

_And noooow  
He's wraaapped around  
Her finger, she's the center of  
His whole world  
And his heeeaart belongs  
To that  
Sweet little,  
Beautiful  
Wonderful  
Perfect  
All-American  
Giiiirl_

Charile knew, when he saw her, that that little girl was going to be the death of him, because he knew he'd want to give her everything she asked for. And when he saw her in his wife, her mother's, arms, he couldn't think of a more perfect picture.

Lovers-**Bella and Edward**

_Sixteen  
Short years later  
She began falling for the senior football  
Staaaar_

Bella took in the sight of perfection before her, tuning out the noisy cafeteria, Jessica babbling in her ear about useless things, and the stares. Her eyes were fixed on the Cullen table, or more particularly, Edward. The single one, the most mysterious one. Of all the boys in the school, she wanted Edward Cullen to like her.

_Before you knew it  
He was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with  
Heeeerr_

When Edward first saw her, first really _looked _at her, he saw she was beautiful, in her own way. The way her lips were slightly uneven just made it more real when she smiled, that she was there. Her mane of brown hair set off her wise, observant, deep-chocalate eyes off perfectly. He was falling, falling fast.

He knew the risks he took, but he just couldn't stop himself. She was not only a danger magnet, she was south pole, and he was north pole. They connected.

_The coach said  
"Hey son  
What's your problem?  
Tell me, have you lost your mind?  
Daddy said you'll lose  
Your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her  
Good-byyye!"_

His family wasn't sure what was the best way to deal with this. Esme was happy that he was, Carlisle was the same, though warned him to be careful. Jasper and Rosalie were absolutely opposed to his relationship; Emmett thought he'd just get tired of it after a while, and Alice was absolutely psyched that she would get a new sister (her visions said so).

_But nooow  
He's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
His heeeaart belooongs to that  
Sweet little  
Beautiful  
Wonderful  
Perfect  
All-American  
Giiiiirl_

He was _so _happy when she finally accepted his proposal. His wedding day was the happiest day of his existence. He felt he was complete. Nothing could ruin his eternity with his beloved.

_And when they got married  
And decided to have one of their own_

But then Bella got pregnant.

_She said,  
"Be honest, teeell me what you want", and he said,  
"Honey, you ought to knooow"_

She was so happy that they'd concieved something out of their love. She didn't care that it was killing her, she just wanted their little EJ. He thought he would never want it, but then he heard its' thoughts, and understood that it didn't _want _to hurt its mother, and that it would try not to move so much. That's when he knew he would love it.

_"A sweet little,  
Beautiful, oh  
One just like yooouu  
Oh, a beautiful,  
Wonderful  
Perfect  
All-American..."  
And noooow  
He's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heeeaart  
Belongs  
To that  
__Sweet little  
Beautiful  
Wonderful  
Perfect  
All-American  
Giiiiirl_

Father/Daugther-**Edward and Renesmee**

And now, he had everything a man could ever want. He had two devoted parents who he loves dearly, and though his siblings drove him insane sometimes, he knew that they would protect him and back him up if he ever needed them. He had a beautiful wife who loved him and he loved in return.

And of course, he had the most perfect daughter in the world and who was most certainly the apple of his eye. Because of her, he didn't feel too guilty of having changed Bella, because she would have died. She brought joy and laughter to the house, and Rosalie was much more accepting to Bella, now that she'd given her what she wanted most in the world: a child to care for.

There was no doubt that Edward had everything he could ever want.


End file.
